Lithium maintenance in both bipolar manic-depressive and schizo-affective outpatients. Efficacy in Manic and Schizo-affective illness. a) Bipolar-manic depressives (or unipolar manics) and schizo-affectives not previously receiving drug maintenance: (1) Is lithium of greater prophylactic value than HAL or combined Li-HAL as a prophylactic treatment of manic relapses in manic-depressive or schizo-affective individuals? b) Bipolar manic-depressive patients previously on lithium maintenance: (1) Do those patients who continue to experience a manic relapse show a potentiation of the prophylactic of lithium by (i) maintaining patients on lithium alone or (ii) by adding haloperidol to the lithium regimen? Continued family history in both manic-depressive as well as schizo-affectives in efforts to further clarify any potential genetic implications in the affective illnesses. Continued exploration of the neurological side effects of lithium maintenance. The predictive potential of family history data as well as intracellular (RBC)-extracellular lithium levels for treatment outcome. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Suslak, L., Shopsin, B., Silbey, E., Mendlewicz, J. and Gershon, S. Genetics of Affective Disorders I. Familial Incidence Study of Bipolar, Unipolar and Schizo-affective Illnesses. Neuropsychobiology 2 (1) pp. 18-27, 1976. Shopsin, B., Mendlewicz, J., Suslak, L., Silbey, E. and Gershon, S. Genetics of Affective Disorders II. Morbidity Risks and Genetic Transmission. Neuropsychobiology 2 (1) pp. 28-36, 1976.